


Bonds of Kith and Kin

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a world torn apart by a war that will not end, where Regulus and Sirius Black are friends as well as brothers, fighting together to protect their world and defy Voldemort. Severus Snape is safe inside his well-warded home, and does whatever he can to help his friend, Lily Evans, in her own work to help the resistance. Two generations of wizards have fallen prey to this war, and they only hope they can find a way to end it before another grows up knowing only war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds of Kith and Kin

Some days, all he does feels hollow and useless; going through the motions of his life - even brewing potions doesn't have any real meaning to him on the worst days, and he hates that. Oh, how he hates that. So many of his generation are dead, or constantly fighting each other. So many of the next, too. Some days he wonders how it is the rest of the world hasn't fallen into the same chaos - until he remembers that, in their own way, other places have.

The crossroads of the world have seen more conflict than his own island home, and there, Muggles are the source of more chaos than the wizards (though the wizards there aren't terribly much more inclined to get along than their Muggle neighbors). What had been the Soviet Union when he was a child is now a splintered mess where wizards still hide in small, highly-fortified enclaves just to survive.

But there, so many factors are at work, Muggle and magical. Not just one depraved, raving madman who is charismatic and terrifying in turns - enough so that with his expressed politics, he had gained a following of powerful and skilled wizards. Not skilled or powerful enough to bring the entire country under their control, though, and that is what has destroyed two generations.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Severus tilts his head back against the wall he's been sitting against for the last several hours. At least it's finally quiet outside, and it's quite possible that they've decided that waiting him out is better than trying to pry him out of his wards. Again. Not that either tactic has worked. He has all he needs here to keep brewing, and sending potions to Lily for her orphans and for those who fight. And far more knowledge of wards than anyone else in Britain save perhaps Dumbledore himself, may the infernal man stay at Hogwarts.

It is enough for him, at least when Voldemort hasn't sent another sortie against his little home. Then, life does seem hollow, when he's reminded of the reasons he can never really leave Spinner's End, and he feels the loneliness of his existence ever so much more keenly.

One day, they'll find a way to bring Voldemort down. One day, there will be peace for Britain. One day, he will see Lily and Regulus and even Sirius. One day.

But not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hollow".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Lost Deeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2020100).


End file.
